


Time and Time Again

by Shasalin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: All The Love, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Dates, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, First Love, Heart-to-Heart, Light Angst, Loneliness, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Prompto, One Shot Collection, Pining Noct, Poor Prompto, Promptis Week, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sharing a Bed, Sneaking Out, Snow Day, Young Love, brotherhood era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shasalin/pseuds/Shasalin
Summary: A collection of oneshots for Promptis Fan Week. One chapter for each prompt, and tags will be added for every addition.





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working hard leading up to Promptis Week, and I'm glad it's finally here!
> 
> Day 1: Realization- the moment they knew it was love / Ten Years Later
> 
> I took a more subtle approach to this theme, but I'm just a subtle kind of person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working hard leading up to Promptis Week, and I'm glad it's finally here!
> 
> Day 1: Realization- the moment they knew it was love / ~~Ten Years Later~~
> 
> I took a more subtle approach to this theme, but I'm just a subtle kind of person.

“ _Dude,_ ” Prompto slid into the desk behind Noct’s just after a classmate of theirs finished talking to the prince, “was Lumina asking you out again?”

“Yeah,” Noctis answered listlessly, already gone back to looking at his phone.

Prompto carded his hands through his hair, “How do you turn down all the prettiest girls in class and they _still_ don’t give up?”

Noct thought Prompto was entirely too bothered by his lack of interest, and he knew that the blonde wouldn’t be so frustrated with him had he been the one constantly pulled aside by the same people over and over to ask the same question. He huffed, “I wish I knew.”

Prompto nudged his shoulder, and it seemed like persistence was infectious in those halls. “Why don’t you just tell her yes? Maybe if people see you with Lumina, even on one date, it’ll discourage the rest.”

Noct lifted an eyebrow, “You think?”

“What could possibly go wrong?”

Noctis rolled his eyes before standing up and heading over to Lumina, who had retreated to the other side of the classroom. She and her friends eagerly stood up and the pair talked some more. Lumina seemed to glance over at Prompto for a second, and before he knew it, she was nodding and Noctis was heading back over. “See, that wasn’t so bad, was it?” Prompto slapped a hand over his friend’s back.

“Guess not.”

“So, where you gonna take her?”

“She wanted to see a movie; I offered dinner after.” Noct tossed a lazy glance in Prompto direction. “And you’re coming with us.”

Prompto took a moment to process. _He’s_ coming with _them?_ Did Noctis ask Lumina if he could bring Prompto as a way to make her say no? Did Lumina want a date with the prince so badly that she would agree to _that?_ “Uh, Noct, you’re my best friend and all, but I’m not gonna be a third wheel on your date.”

“You won’t—I said I’d go if she could find a friend to go with you, so it’ll be a double date.”

“No-oct,” Prompto laid his head on his desk and whined, “now everyone’s gonna think I need _you_ to help me get a date!”

Noctis patted Prompto’s back, more amused than he thought he would be at how the tables had turned on his friend. “Hope you’re free this Saturday.”

* * *

Prompto had been standing in front of his mirror for the last ten minutes. Every time he got himself to believe he looked presentable, his confidence came crumbling down. The only reason he got this far was by telling himself repeatedly that this was for Noctis—who would surely cancel if Prompto backed out.

“Really, what could go wrong?” he went over it again. “A movie with Noct and a couple of cute girls, then dinner at the Crow’s Nest by the theater with the really good fries…” Prompto turned to the side and ran a hand down his abdomen. “I’ve done well all week—one cheat day won’t hurt. Just have fun. It won’t be so bad; Noct’ll be there…”

As if summoned, Prompto’s phone chimed with a text from Noctis that said he was out front. Prompto didn’t spare another glance at his reflection before leaving. He hopped into the backseat with Noctis and tossed a greeting to Ignis in the driver’s seat. Noctis was happy to see him, which made it easier for Prompto to convert his nervous energy into something more like excitement. At least he hadn’t made his friend miserable by pushing him into this.

They both went to the door of Lumina’s home, where she and her friend were waiting to be picked up. Lumina and her friend Nova hadn’t missed a step while getting ready for a double date that consisted partly of the _prince,_ and their efforts showed. Prompto resisted the temptation to look down and reexamine himself—he had already asked Noctis on the way over if he looked okay, and Noct had told him he looked fine. The words were simple, but they would be enough to get Prompto through this.

The four of them piled into the car, Prompto in the back with the girls while Noctis moved up front. Ignis hadn’t even gotten the car away from the curb before Lumina took notice of him. “Prince Noctis, is he one of your servants?” she asked, Nova looking equally interested beside her.

Prompto was in the seat behind Ignis’ and couldn’t gauge his reaction, so he glanced at Noctis instead, who seemed to have blanched while directing his own gaze towards his advisor. “He’s not a servant…” was all Noct cared to answer with.

“Must be nice to have someone drive you around all the time,” Nova commented. Prompto was the only one who noticed the tension creeping into Noct’s frame. He sank lower in his seat, and Prompto was afraid he would ask Ignis to pull over and kick them out if the girls didn’t stop.

That’s why Prompto was there, right? To make sure Noctis’ date was a success? Even if it wasn’t, Prompto was determined to make that his mission now. He cleared his throat without much of a result. Nova’s eyes barely flickered in his direction after he asked, “S-So how long have you and Lumina been friends?”

“Oh—uh, since elementary school.”

“That’s cool. Did you go to the same elementary that Noct and I were at?”

Nova tilted her head to the side, studying him in a way that almost made Prompto break out in a sweat. “You went to the same elementary as the rest of us?”

Prompto supposed he should be glad that nobody remembered who he was from elementary—aside from Noctis, that is, who Prompto arguably wanted to forget him the most. It was the same story for middle school, where he stayed just as quiet and out of the way as he lost the weight; it wasn’t until making friends with Noct that anyone knew he existed. He had no doubt high school would have been the same as previous schools had he not gotten the courage to befriend the prince.

Certainly, none of them would be in this car right now, on this date. Prompto let the question linger, leaned back in his seat, and smiled to himself. He might only be acknowledged because of his famous friend, but Prompto was happy that he could do things for Noctis as _his_ friend.

They filed out of the car outside of the theater and Ignis instructed Noctis to call him when they were ready to go home. Prompto got around the car onto the sidewalk in time to observe Lumina’s shaking Nova’s arm and whispering to her, “He has an accent!” Prompto sidled up next to them, feeling much like the tag-along that he was hoping to avoid being, as Noctis stepped back from the car and turned to the group.

“Ready to go?” he asked, and the other three joined him at the ticket booth. Noct paid for all four tickets, despite Prompto’s willingness to pay for his and Nova’s—it only seemed fair. His friend waved him off, though, and that was the end of it. They moved into the lobby and followed Noctis as he went for the concession stand and asked, “Anyone else want anything?”

Lumina declined, but Nova didn’t say anything. Prompto took the time to ask her himself, “Do you want anything? My treat.”

Nova shook her head, “No, I’m saving my appetite for dinner later.”

“Oh—good thinking.” Honestly, Prompto wouldn’t have minded getting something, but Nova had a point. He would already be breaking his diet for diner food—no need to add candy, soda, and popcorn on top of that. He would have to resist that siren’s call. As much as he didn’t want to, while watching the guy behind the counter hand over a large popcorn to Noct.

Noctis looked at everyone else, “Nobody else want anything? Prom?”

Prompto shook his head, making sure to smile, “Looks like the rest of us will wait till after the movie to eat.”

Noctis eyed his friend with an unreadable visage before shrugging, “Suit yourself.” He picked up his snacks and they headed for their seats.

The theater wasn’t too crowded when they got in, and they found four seats together in the back. The girls sat next to each other in the middle, which left Noctis and Prompto glancing at one another over their heads. Prompto looked away when Noct did, and not long after, his phone vibrated. He took it out and saw a new text from Noctis: _You doing okay?_

Prompto replied: _Yep! Doin great!_ He sent it and caught Nova’s glance. She had turned away from her conversation with Lumina to ask him, “You’re not going to text during the movie, are you?”

“N-No, of course not,” he answered sheepishly and shoved his phone back in his pocket. She turned back to her friend, and Prompto had to ignore the impulse to check his phone when he felt another vibrate. Ignored by his date and separated from Noctis, Prompto sat there and kept his eyes on the ads that played before the previews started. Once the lights dimmed and previews began, it wasn’t another minute before someone was edging along the seats and sitting next to Prompto. “ _Noct?_ ” Prompto did his best to whisper through his surprise. “What are you doing over here?”

“I wanted to sit next to you.”

“Shouldn’t you sit next to Lumina?”

“She said she wanted to sit by Nova; she didn’t say anything about sitting by me.” Prompto wanted to cut in and say that it probably went without saying, but then Noctis tilted the bag of popcorn in Prompto’s direction. “Besides, you wanted to have some too. I know you’ve said that you can’t sit through a movie without something to eat.”

Prompto was more touched by Noct’s consideration that he thought he ought to be. He reached over and grabbed a handful of popcorn, too content in the moment to think of what their dates think of Noctis’ move.

The movie was a rom-com that Lumina had chosen, and Prompto had secretly wanted to see. He thought he could never convince Noct to go with him, so he was patting himself on the back for making this date happen so he didn’t have to be the one to ask. The boys had gone through all of the popcorn and the sour gummies by the time the movie was over, but they were both making plans for extra fries at the Crow’s Nest as they walked over with the girls.

Once there, they all ordered burgers, fries, and shakes, courtesy of Noctis again—who sent Prompto a hardened stare when the blonde had tried to offer to pay for his and Nova’s. Prompto stopped after the first few words, and the meals were paid for and carried over to a booth.

Noctis systematically lifted the top bun off of his burger, and Prompto knew to do the same as his friend transferred the lettuce, tomato, and pickles over to him. After Noct had removed the offending items, he stole some fries from Prompto, who pouted, “I want a sip of your shake as recompense!”

The prince rolled his eyes, but didn’t hold himself back from offering his strawberry shake to Prompto, who inhaled as much as he could before Noctis called out, “That’s not a sip!”

Lumina spoke up once they had turned back to their own trays. “So… how long have you two been friends?”

“Since last year,” Noct replied before taking a bite out of his burger.

“You two seem…” Nova paused, “… close.”

Prompto bumped shoulders with Noctis and grinned, “We’re best friends.”

Lumina and Nova exchanged a look that was missed by the boys. They talked about other things from there—the movie, or how they think they did on the Lucian history test yesterday. It was a normal hangout, as far as Prompto or Noctis were concerned, which surely translated into a date not gone horribly wrong.

Somewhere along the line, Prompto got to talking about the photography club’s current project, and he was proud of himself for not tripping over any words as he told Lumina and Nova about it. Prompto had started to bounce his leg to offset his nerves while talking, and didn’t pay much mind to it until he had accidentally started bouncing his leg right up against another. By their positions, and the fact that Noctis coughed down the last sip of his shake, Prompto had a pretty good guess as to whose it was. At least it was Noct and not one of the girls, he reasoned as he halted his movement and prematurely ended his explanation.

Noctis hadn’t known entirely how to react once Prompto brushed their legs together. He kept his head angled down to hide a blush that came from nowhere. The bouncing had stopped, but Prompto took a moment longer before he started to slide his leg back to his side. But Noct didn’t mind the touch—not in the slightest, and without really asking himself why, Noctis leaned his own leg to the side in a way that brought their knees together.

When Prompto pressed his knee back, Noctis wasn’t sure if this could be called either a normal hangout or a normal date anymore.

It wasn’t much longer until they had all finished eating and Noct called Ignis to come back for them. The boys played the Justice Monsters pinball together, switching off every time they lost a round. Noctis was on his way to earning the high score when Ignis appeared, and they had to abandon that dream for the time being.

They headed to the door, but Ignis only stood in the way and raised his brow at them. Prompto’s head snapped to the side, fighting against the embarrassment at having forgotten Lumina and Nova still sitting at the booth. “Uh… you ladies ready to go?”

Without saying anything, the girls got up and went with them. The ride home was quieter than the first time they were in the car, and Prompto was worried he would breathe too loudly in the silence. Lumina insisted that Noctis and Prompto didn’t have to walk them to the door, and once they were out, Noct moved to the backseat.

It was still quiet on the ride to Prompto’s place, and he couldn’t help but wonder when exactly the double date had gone from good to lukewarm. Did he talk too much during dinner? Noctis sure didn’t talk a lot, but then again he never usually did around others, but maybe Prompto should’ve prompted him more—Lumina and Nova certainly weren’t there to listen to stories about the photography club. He sighed and sank in his seat; Prompto couldn’t help but feel like he had let Noct down tonight.

Noctis went with Prompto to his door, and surprised the blonde by saying, “Tonight wasn’t half bad. We… We should do it again sometime.”

Prompto looked up once he had fished his key from his pocket and gave a small shake of his head, “I don’t think Nova liked me very much. You should’ve had Ignis as your second.”

“I didn’t want to bring Ignis, I wanted to bring you.” Noct waited for Prompto to unlock the door and face him again before he continued, “And next time, I want it to just be the two of us.”

Prompto felt a flutter in his chest, but he didn’t let himself get carried away. Despite the fact that Noct’s face was more open and honest that he had ever seen it before, he couldn’t have meant… “Like, hang out as usual?” Prompto hoped to clarify.

“We’ll hang out, but like, it’d be a date.”

“A-Are you…”

“I’m trying to ask you out, Prompto.”

The fluttering came back full force, and Prompto couldn’t believe what he was hearing. It’d be impossible not to crush on someone as attractive as Noctis, and maybe Prompto had dreamt of this moment more often than he’d ever admit, but he never thought he’d be standing here—that _Noctis_ would be standing here, saying those words to _Prompto_ in reality. “I—yes! I wanna go out with you, too.”

Noctis breathed a visible sigh of relief, and Prompto didn’t know his best friend had been that nervous to ask him. This was something they both had wanted, it seemed, and now they could have it. Noct placed a tentative hand on Prompto’s shoulder and leaned in to kiss his cheek, which must have been warm given how hot his face felt.

Prompto could feel the kiss long after Noctis pulled back and said he’d text later, and after Prompto had gone inside and gotten to his room; it was still there as he laid in bed, staring at the ceiling.

Prompto didn’t know when exactly the dates with the girls had gone bad, but he guessed it was around the time when he and Noctis started to find themselves in each other.


	2. Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Bed Sharing / ~~High School Days~~
> 
> I live in a place where snow is a myth, and this is all self-indulgence. :P

Winter in Insomnia never got very cold. It made the day-to-day living easier, but there were times when Prompto wished for a freak snowstorm to blow in so that he could experience the perfect snow day.

On one particular morning, Prompto got his wish.

He had stayed the weekend at Noctis’ apartment, and had not shut up about the possibility of snow come Sunday night. Noct was not enthused by the idea of cold weather, but said he wouldn’t hate the idea of school getting cancelled.

It hadn’t been likely that any snowfall would have been large enough to cancel school, but it appeared that Shiva was on their side that night.

Noctis and Prompto had stayed up late—later than they should have on a school night, just because of the chance they could sleep in. Prompto had wanted to see the first snowflakes fall, and he did.

And it was beautiful.

They went to sleep and woke up without the aid of an alarm or Ignis’ nagging. Noct usually had his room a bit on the cold side to excuse his excessive pile of blankets; combined with the cold outside, the air was noticeably chillier than the bed they were cuddling in.

Prompto let Noct stay in the delightful warmth of the bed and went to the kitchen to enact the first part of his perfect snow day plan. Mild winters had never stopped Prompto from enjoying homemade hot cocoa, but he had been waiting for the day when he could make it with a snow-covered Insomnia as the backdrop.

He heated everything up and mixed it all together, pouring a glass for the two of them. He hurried as best he could with the glasses in hand to rejoin his boyfriend amongst the pillows and blankets. Noctis held the covers up for him to slip back under and took his hot cocoa, gifting Prompto with a soft kiss to the cheek as thanks.

Noctis moved an arm around Prompto to bring him close and warm him up from his brief excursion. Prompto wasn’t really all that much colder, but neither of them were complaining.

Prompto asked if they could watch a romance movie to fit the mood he was trying to make the day out of. Though the prince typically grumbled about how romances had taken over about half of his recommendations since they had started dating, Noct handed over the remote this time without an extra word.

Prompto chose one they had watched together before that was set during a snowy winter in Tenebrae. This movie almost always gave Prompto the urge to ask Noctis if he could tag along—or even stow away, if need be—on a diplomatic trip he might make to Tenebrae during the winter. He thought it would be the only way he could ever experience the snow day of his dreams, but watching it on this day put all of that at ease. He sipped on his cocoa and leaned on his boyfriend’s side contentedly as it played.

After they had emptied their glasses and set them on the bedside table, Prompto was surprised to see Noctis not only brave the cold, but also make it even colder. Noct cracked open the bedroom window an inch to allow the outside chill in. He moved right back to the bed and the two of them brought the covers to their chins, laid back against the pillows with Noct resting his head on Prompto’s chest. Prompto wrapped his arms around his shoulders to keep him close, and couldn’t help but smile when he felt Noct circle his own arms around his waist.

They had switched the TV to regular channels after the movie, though not much was on that interested them. But whatever played on the TV was less important than simply resting together, bundled up against the imposing cold. Nothing besides food and bathroom breaks got them to leave their cocoon of comfort.

The window remained open until the sun went down, and the further drop in temperature was too much to combat with blankets and body heat.

Together, they heated up the dinner that Ignis had left the day before in case the roads were too icy to drive on. Instead of turning on the lights in the apartment, Prompto set some candles out on the coffee table and tossed the throw blanket on the couch over his legs. Noctis came over with the food and brought the other half of the blanket over his legs. They sat shoulder-to-shoulder while they ate, just as warm as they had been throughout the day.

By the time they returned to bed to actually sleep, the snow had stopped a few hours prior. Weather reports said the snow would start to melt as soon as the sun came up, so before calling it a night, Prompto threw on three layers of Noctis’ clothes and utilized his balcony for photographing the city. The snow hadn’t slowed down Insomnia, and all of the lights reflected off the sheets of white in a magnificent display that Prompto was almost sure he wouldn’t get to see again for a long time.

Drowsiness found the two easily, despite how they had spent the day in bed. With a kiss goodnight, they laid down facing each other, foreheads touching and hands draped loosely over each other’s. Just when Prompto thought he could hear Noctis’ breath evening out, the prince said to him, “Today was nice.”

“Yeah,” Prompto whispered back, not without a sleepy smile on his face.

Staying in bed with warm drinks had hardly been what made the day so nice—sharing it with each other had been all Prompto and Noctis needed for it to be a perfect snow day.


	3. Day 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Late Night Talk / ~~On a Date~~
> 
> I had thought about rewriting this prompt into something that was fluff, but it wouldn't be Promptis week without a touch of angst.

The air felt heavy in the apartment that was Noctis’ for one more night. He sat quietly, unmoving as he watched the raindrops tap against his windows. The weather was supposed to clear up by morning—perfect for beginning their road trip, or so Noct was supposed to believe.

He had always known that his life wasn’t his to live, that it would eventually come to this. He had a good run, he supposed—good enough that he didn’t want it to end. But that was what had to happen, Prompto told him. Their relationship could be no more if the prince was to marry Lunafreya.

Noctis had held himself back from asking his boyfriend not to end things. He had told Luna about his relationship in their journal back when it was new, and the Oracle had been supportive from the start. Noct wanted to tell Prompto that maybe, somehow, things could work out. Whenever he tried to find the right way to say it, though, Noctis knew there was no right way—it would be nothing more than a selfish plea. Prompto deserved better than to be Noctis’ _other._ He deserved someone who could love him unconditionally.

As much as it killed him, Noctis knew he couldn’t be that anymore. So instead, he asked for one more night.

Noctis let Prompto in when he showed up with a sad smile on his face. The prince wouldn’t let their last night as a couple start out on such a sad note, so he kissed that sadness away. He kept the kisses short and light, and he didn’t stop until he could feel Prompto smile for real underneath his own lips.

“Tomorrow is still a long way off,” Noctis reminded gently. “This is our night.”

“I know,” Prompto conceded. “I’m not trying to be a downer, honest.”

Noct tugged him further into the apartment, “I know what’ll help.”

Noct took the takeout Prompto had brought into the kitchen. They stood, shoulders and hips touching, as they put their portions onto plates and moved over to the living room. Noctis already had one of Prompto’s favorite movies queued up and ready to watch. The blonde mostly gravitated towards tearjerkers as his favorites, but Noctis didn’t want either of them crying for any reason that night, so comedy it was.

Neither of them laughed out loud or made quips like they usually did. It was more of a distraction than anything else. They ate in relative silence, and once both of them had set their empty plates onto the table, Noctis pulled Prompto into his arms. The blonde leaned in without hesitance as Noct rearranged them so Prompto leaned back against his chest, with his own back to the arm of the couch.

Prompto rested his head back, and Noctis took a deep, steadying breath. The feel of his boyfriend against him never failed to comfort him, even now, as they both tried to pretend this wasn’t the end.

Noctis opened his eyes sometime later, not aware that he had closed them. The TV was on a menu screen, and the rain had died down to a barely-there patter. He focused on Prompto, still laying on him, but facing him now. Prompto had a hand on Noct’s shoulder, and Noctis felt the lingering sensation of a kiss on his cheek when Prompto spoke with a sleep-heavy voice, “We fell asleep out here. We should go to bed.”

The prince shook his head, holding Prompto a little tighter around his middle. “I don’t wanna go to sleep.”

Prompto smiled, “Never thought I’d hear _you_ say that.”

Noctis lowered his forehead to Prompto’s collarbone, “Don’t want the sun to come up.”

Prompto brushed a hand through Noct’s hair, resting it at the back of his head, “It doesn’t matter what we want; the sun’ll rise regardless.”

The prince relented and let the blonde up. Prompto took the plates to the sink to wash in the morning before heading back to pull Noct from the couch and to the bedroom. Noctis laid his head against Prompto’s chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. The hand resting on Prompto’s stomach grabbed onto his shirt as Noctis stated, “Whatever happens after tonight, I need you to know nothing will change how I feel about you.”

Prompto didn’t respond, but Noct knew that he heard from the hitch in his breathing, or the quickening of his pulse. He went on, a little desperately, “Promise me you won’t forget that.”

“I won’t, Noct,” came the subdued reply. Prompto lifted a hand to his face, but Noctis didn’t look to see if he was crying. If that were the case, then at this point, there would be no holding back his own. Instead, Noctis focused his attention to Prompto’s other hand that wrapped around his shoulders and held tight.

Like that, they fell asleep, and like that, the sun rose over a new day.


	4. Day 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: ~~Good Enough~~ / Favorite Trope
> 
> I've got a fondness for Coffee Shop AUs, and I'm glad I got the chance to for this week to write a trope, as well as coming across [this prompt](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/161707256577/person-a-is-a-barista-at-a-nearby-coffee-shop) as inspiration.

Prompto looked forward to his afterschool shifts at work. It ate up practically all of his weekday free time, and he came home exhausted with a ton of homework he still had to do for his college courses, but it was worth it to see his favorite customer in line.

He loved working at a small, family-owned coffee shop; he had been there since high school. It was never incredibly busy like bigger chains, which preserved its homey feel that drew in the best regulars. Prompto, whether intentionally or not, had memorized the weekly schedule of one regular in particular and made sure he was out front to take his order.

The clock ticked over to four o’clock, and it was only a matter of time before he came in. Prompto’s bright smile came to him naturally when the door rang the bell. “Hey, Noct,” his stomach still fluttered at the thought that they had gotten to a first-name basis recently—only after Noctis found it funny when Prompto, ever so careful of crossing a line, asked what it was to put on the cup for two weeks straight.

Now it had been two more weeks, and Prompto was still convinced it was a dream.

“Hey, Prom,” Noctis said back as he approached the counter. Prompto had hated that nickname until Noct started using it, and now he loved it; or if he were being honest, he loved how it was Noctis who said it.

“What’ll it be today?”

“Grande white chocolate mocha,” Noct punctuated his order with a yawn.

Prompto got started on the drink while keeping up the conversation, “Should I make it a double shot of espresso?”

Noctis shook his head lethargically and leaned his forearms against the counter, “Last thing I need is to be awake longer than it takes to finish my essay for history. After that, I’m out.”

“I still have to study for my biology test tomorrow when I get home. I’ve barely looked at my notes since taking them—it probably won’t go so well.”

“I’ve seen you studying while you’re here; you seem a lot more dedicated that I could ever be. Apply yourself like you usually do, and you can pull it off.”

Prompto was glad he had his back turned to hide the color on his cheeks. Noctis complimented him, and that was big—but he noticed him when they were each in their quiet corners and Prompto took the downtime to get started on his homework so he wouldn’t have so much hanging over his head later. _Noctis was looking at him too._ That was a good sign, right? That meant he wasn’t just being nice for the sake of it, right?

He put a generous amount of whipped cream on top as a form of wordless gratitude, and Prompto thought today might as well be the day. He picked the marker up and scrawled his name and number down, because asking Noctis if he wanted to exchange numbers was still too intimidating. If Noct didn’t want to, they could just pretend it never happened, and nothing had to become weird.

The last thing Prompto wanted was to weird him out and send him to another coffee place where the barista _wouldn’t_ try to make an unwanted move. Then the only time they might see each other again would be on campus, where they would see each other across the hall and make awkward eye contact before turning away and pretending to have never met. No, Prompto would take his chances this way instead.

Prompto handed the cup over with his name facing away from Noct, so he wouldn’t see it as he took it. Noctis paid and continued the tradition Prompto had picked up on of leaving a larger tip than the day before. One of these days, Prompto would have to ask him what that was about, but Noctis’ perfect blue eyes met his and rendered him tongue-tied.

The corner of Noct’s lips ticked upward in a smirk—and Prompto was sure the room got ten degrees warmer—as Noctis started to leave, “Thanks for the coffee, and good luck with your test.”

Not yet recovered, even with the growing distance, Prompto tried to wish him the same for his essay and came out with, “Good luck with your coffee.”

It took a minute after Noctis had left for his effect on Prompto to wear off, and for Prompto to grasp his parting words. He groaned and collapsed his upper half onto the countertop, whimpering to the empty shop, “Why am I so _embarrassing?_ ”

* * *

Noct had never thought of another guy as cute before—not even ones he had been attracted to, but that was probably why he liked Prompto so much. He was unlike anyone Noctis had met in his life, and he was _cute._

He was laying on his bed, staring at his laptop screen as he read over the history essay one more time. Finishing it had been no easy task when all he wanted to do was go back to the café and talk to Prompto more.

After one final yawn, Noctis knew that the caffeine had abandoned him. He closed his laptop and promised himself that he would have it submitted after a nap. He lifted up the empty coffee cup and set the laptop on his nightstand, and for the first time, he noticed that the name on the cup was not his own.

Turning it more, Noctis felt a surge of elation when he saw Prompto’s name decorating the coffee sleeve along with a phone number. He hoped his tired eyes weren’t playing tricks on him and the blonde barista had actually given Noct his number.

Noct’s phone was charging just out of reach beyond the laptop, and he was too tired to stretch all the way over to get it. So he placed the cup back down and looked forward to contacting Prompto when he woke up.

* * *

Noctis had always considered himself lucky to have been paired with his neat freak of a friend as his roommate. He hardly ever had to clean up after himself—even stray shirts found their way to his hamper without his effort. If Ignis really wanted to have a clean dorm so badly, Noct wouldn’t stop him.

That is until he woke up a couple of hours later, head still turned towards his nightstand that was very noticeably void of any coffee cups. The energy gained from his nap rapidly drained from his body as he sat up and looked directly at Ignis, who was facing away from Noctis at his desk.

“Ignis,” Noct asked pointedly, “what did you do with the cup that was here?”

“I threw it out,” Ignis responded, “with the rest of your accumulated trash.”

Noctis threw himself to his feet, “It wasn’t trash!” Ignis gave an unimpressed look, and Noct clarified, “Okay, it wasn’t trash _yet._ It had someone’s number on it.”

“Was it someone whom you cannot ask for their number again?”

“Who’s gonna wanna give their number to a person a second time when it got thrown into the trash the first time?”

“Maybe next time, put it into your phone instead of on a coffee cup.”

Noctis ran his hands through his hair. Prompto came across as the skittish type—the kind that has trouble opening up directly; it was probably why he gave his number like that in the first place. All Noct had to do was not message him today, and Prompto would believe his offer had been ignored. And that made Noct’s current position appear even worse. “How long ago did you throw it out? Maybe it hasn’t been buried under more trash, and I can get it back.”

“You will do no such thing.” Ignis shot down his idea with an air of disgust. “Think of something else before resorting to dumpster diving.”

“ _Fine,_ ” Noct relented, seating himself on the edge of his bed. “I’ll ask him tomorrow… but if he says no, I’m blaming you.”

* * *

Prompto was at work the following day, a little worse for wear. He had stayed up half an hour past when he actually needed to be asleep, hoping that Noctis would send a text, but his phone had been silent all night. All day today was the same, and he was trying not to assume the worst—they were both busy with classes, and it could have easily gotten in the way. It wasn’t the end of the world.

Chances were that he would see Noct today anyway, and that would be the moment he knew. If Noct said he had wanted to text but got busy, then Prompto could breathe again. And if he made no mention of it, then… at least he would know.

The bell chimed, and Prompto’s attention shot up to the door. His heart leapt into his throat when he saw Noctis standing there, looking a little guilty from what Prompto could discern. The constriction in his chest unfurled, and his shoulders sank. He was glad that Noctis still wanted to come here, even after Prompto made things strange for him.

“H-Hey, Noct,” Prompto hoped to glaze over this moment, “what can I get for you?”

“Can we talk real fast?” Noctis offered, and it took Prompto by surprise.

He really didn’t want to talk about it, but if Noct wanted to talk about it for closure, then Prompto would make it as brief as can be for his own sake. “If it’s about what I put on your cup yesterday… I appreciate that you’d wanna say no to my face rather than just ignore it, but—”

Noctis shook his head and leaned over the counter, probably unknowingly, “No, it’s not like that! My roommate tossed it before I had the chance to save your number, so…”

The raincloud hanging over Prompto’s head subsided, “Really?”

He gave a bashful nod, “You know, I used to hate coffee. But back at the start of the semester, when I was on three hours of sleep one day, I came in here for something to keep me on my feet, and…” Noct had his head tilted down in the hopes that the hair in his face would hide the pink rising across his face, but it was all Prompto could see. “Turns out, coffee tastes a lot better when it’s made by you.”

Prompto brought his hands up to his face to try and hide his own burning blush, “Noct…”

“And I promise not to lose your number again, if you still want me to have it.”

Prompto couldn’t hold back a bubble of laughter, much too relieved to maintain composure. “Of course I still want you to have it.”

They handed each other their phones and saved themselves as contacts. Noctis pocketed his phone, and flashed an easygoing smile, “I promise I’ll text you tonight.”

Prompto’s eyes brightened, and he shared a grin of his own, “In that case, coffee’s on me.”


	5. Day 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: ~~Fairy Tales~~ / Getting Caught
> 
> Shortly before the secondary prompts were announced, I saw [this post](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/162910397653/ideas-for-how-a-pair-of-teenagers-could-meet) and thought the third prompt would be perfect for today.

It was a Friday night, no one was waiting for him at home, and Prompto had the bright idea to put the fake ID he had made to the test. He had done his hair to perfection, concealed his freckles in an attempt to look older, and was now buzzing with anticipation as he waited in line to get into a nightclub.

The only thing missing from this night, Prompto thought, was a friend to go with him. He didn’t have much time to feel sorry for himself before the guy in front of him turned to survey the line that had grown behind him, and their eyes met. Prompto couldn’t believe his luck—to be standing by what was hands down the most beautiful person he had ever laid eyes on. Dark hair styled by gel, blue eyes lined with black that seemed to glow in the night, a smirk that stole the breath from Prompto’s lungs.

“Hey,” he spoke to him. He _actually_ spoke to him, and Prompto took a moment to process that.

“H-Hey!” he responded energetically—perhaps a bit too energetically, he thought. Better to tone it back a bit, so he doesn’t give himself away as a teen trying to get into a twenty-one and over club. He rocked back on his heels and asked coolly, “What’s your name?”

The stranger tilted his head to the side, keeping up that smirk, and it did things to Prompto’s heart. “Noctis.”

Prompto felt the need to douse himself with ice water, lest his blushing face give his feelings away; he had to play it cool—he was supposed to be twenty-one! He gestured to himself, “Prompto.”

“Nice to meet you, Prompto.” Hearing his name in Noctis’ voice made him feel like he needed to brace himself against the wall, his knees had gone so weak. “Have you been here before?”

“Oh, yeah! Loads of times,” Prompto’s stomach sank from lying, but he figured he had been lying from the moment he got in the line. It wasn’t like he could come clean now, or at all; if he told Noctis the truth, told him that he was flirting with a minor, it definitely wouldn’t end well. He resigned himself to not let it get out of control—a dance, a drink, some more flirting, they would part ways, and Noctis didn’t have to know a thing.

“I’ve never been before,” Noct continued, leaning in close and letting their arms brush. “You’ll have to show me around.”

Prompto figured he could bluff his way through that. How different could a real nightclub be from movies? He cozied up to Noctis and returned the light touch, “Be happy to.”

Noctis faced forward when it was his turn to present his ID. The bouncer looked it over, and Prompto watched as the lines on his face deepened. The bouncer’s eyes flickered up to Noct, “Did you really think this would work?”

Prompto’s jaw slackened and he eyed Noct’s frame as he stiffened at the accusation, “Uh, I…”

The bouncer tossed the card back to Noctis, “Go home, kid. And if I see you try and pull this stunt again, I won’t let you off so easy.” Prompto was frozen in place as Noctis slinked away, too humiliated to even acknowledge Prompto with a glance. “You,” the bouncer addressed him, “ID.”

Noctis was under twenty-one, just like him; he had tried to get into a nightclub with a fake ID, just like him; he had been caught, just like—

“I, uh… I think left it at home!” Prompto hardly knew what he was saying, but he would say anything to avoid being seen handing over a fake ID. He threw in a laugh that was far too nervous to convince anyone, “My bad. Uh, h-have a good night!”

He ran down the street until Noctis came into view, crossing at a crosswalk with hands in his pockets and head held low. Prompto caught up to him and the other appeared surprised, with a hint of guilt, “I’m sorry. I was gonna tell you once we got inside; it didn’t seem like a smart plan to broadcast that I was seventeen when I was still trying to get in.”

“You’re seventeen? So am I!”

“Wh—Really?”

“Yeah! You totally had me fooled, so when you got busted, I got outta there. There was no way this baby face would convince them.”

The playful glint in Noct’s eye had returned, “It’s a nice face, though.”

“I’m starting to see how they saw right through you.”

Noctis rolled his eyes and shook his head, “It’s the ID that screwed me. I’m gonna have to shake down the classmate that made it for me to get my money back.” He produced the ID and showed it to Prompto, who took his own fake out. “That looks legit—you could’ve made it through. Why’d you bail?”

“Nah, wouldn’t have been any fun without you.” Prompto bit his lip. “So… since neither of us have anything better to do… wanna hang out?”

* * *

“I can’t believe you hit on me when you thought I was older,” Prompto teased between the indulgent late morning kisses. Their night out had been turned into a night in, having gone back to Noctis’ empty—and _huge,_ Prompto added—house to play the latest game release that Prompto had been yearning for and Noct was already halfway through. They had clicked instantly, which was why Prompto had no qualms about spending the night; falling asleep in Noct’s hold was honestly the best part.

Noctis went in for another kiss, tugging slowly on Prompto’s bottom lip before releasing it, “Well, you didn’t stop me when you thought _I_ was older.”

Noct’s hands ran down his sides and back up the shirt he had borrowed, and Prompto had to resist the ticklishness he felt—there was no way he would ruin this moment. A moment that filled a quiet room with the sounds of their mouths moving together and pulling apart, hands running up shoulders and into hair.

They missed the sound of the front door opening, but they were very aware of the bedroom door opening. Noctis and Prompto turned wide-eyed to face the man who appeared just as taken aback as the teens. “Dad, what are you doing home?” Noctis broke the silence with an agitated query, Prompto still trapped beneath him. “You were supposed to be back this evening.”

“I got an earlier flight,” his dad took in the sight before him while Prompto was in the process of dying of embarrassment. The blonde was torn between facing him with a blush lighting up his face—not all of it from being surprised—or looking away and coming off as rude.

As a compromise, Prompto shuffled out from under Noct and sat up on the headboard; he pulled the covers up to his neck and stared at the wall opposite. Noctis’ dad continued, “I texted you as much, and I thought you didn’t respond because you were still asleep. I didn’t know you had… a friend over.”

Prompto thought this would be the moment when he was kindly asked to leave so that the father and son could have a chat about the rules or whatever of staying home alone. He hated the thought that Noct would get in trouble for letting him stay over, and he resigned to take some of the heat from him—even if it meant his dad wouldn’t approve of Prompto coming around anymore. He brought himself back to the conversation and met Noct’s dad’s gaze, “I asked if I could spend the night.” It was Noctis who had offered, but Prompto didn’t let him do more than shake his head before adding, “It was late and I live pretty far from here, so Noct let me stay.”

Noct’s dad regarded him quietly for a beat, “I don’t think we’ve met before, have we? I’m Regis, Noctis’ dad, and you are?”

“Prompto Argentum, s-sir.”

Noctis commented with a hint of amusement, “We met at a nightclub.”

“ _Noct!_ ” Prompto thought that as soon as they were out of the woods, Noctis had thrown them right back in with telling his father _that_ bit of information. “H-He’s just kidding, uh, Regis, sir.”

He tried to not look too relieved when Regis responded with laughter, “Noctis sure does think himself a comedian. I came back with breakfast, if the two of you want to join.”

Regis closed the door once more, and the teens looked at each other before sharing a laugh of their own. “I can’t believe he didn’t flip out on you,” Prompto said.

Noctis waved it off, “Nah, he’ll probably ground me for like a month once you leave.” With the kind of nonchalance he spoke with, Prompto got the feeling that this hadn’t been the first time Noct had gotten in trouble while his father was out of town. “Are you hungry? ‘Cause I’m starving.”

Noct got out of bed, and offered a hand to Prompto to help him slide out after; Noctis had no intention of letting go, and Prompto couldn’t make the stupid grin on his face go away—not that he really wanted it to. Despite the elevated heart rates that came along with being around Noctis, Prompto was confident that going out last night had been his best idea he ever had.


	6. Day 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Desperation / ~~Apology~~
> 
> This idea started from [this prompt](https://adorableotpimagines.tumblr.com/post/156049375217/imagine-10), and Pining Noctis was a lot of fun to write.

Noctis stood languidly as he waited his turn to cycle through the crowd outside of the drama club’s room. He was sure that half of the people here hadn’t even auditioned, but everyone seemed curious to learn who got roles in the play that drama members had written and were going to direct.

He had auditioned, but only because Prompto had wanted to. Prompto was nervous about going to the audition by himself, and if learning a few lines made his friend feel secure in doing it himself, then Noctis would do it. He didn’t expect to get the part—it wasn’t his intention to wow anyone with his performance; his only goal was to have Prompto come out of his audition feeling confident, and that, he had succeeded in.

“I just wanna know who the main two are,” another student next to Noctis said to her friend. “The leads have to have chemistry in any good romance.”

Noct made no attempt to hide his blatant interest in a conversation he was not a part of. “Romance?” he didn’t realize he had said it aloud until the girl looked over at him. “Did you say it’s a romance?”

“Well, the whole play is the leads going on this epic journey together, and through that they grow close, but it’s not until the end when it’s said that they’ve fallen in love and kiss.”

“Did you say _kiss?_ ” Noctis might have been sweating a little. He was given only one scene to learn for the audition, and there was no mention of _romance_ or _kissing_ in what was made available to the those auditioning.

The lead male was the role Prompto wanted to try for. Had he known there would be a kissing scene? Noctis tried not to let it get to him—there was no need to think too hard before he even knew if there was a reason to be concerned. He might not be forced to see his best friend-slash-long-time crush kiss someone else in front of an audience.

Noct was still waiting to get to the posting, but now he was filled with a sense of dread. He was starting to think that he should never have encouraged Prompto to go for the part—a thought that would definitely earn him the Worst Best Friend of the Year Award.

Just as soon as the listing was right in front of him, letters legible without anyone else’s heads in the way, a familiar blonde bounded over to Noctis’ side. “Hey!” Prompto exclaimed breathlessly. “Did either of us get it?”

Unwilling to start from the top, Noctis chose to read through the supporting roles without really caring who got them. When he heard a sharp intake of breath, he turned instead to Prompto, who looked close to tears. That looked like sorrow to Noct, so he reached a hand out to console his friend while feeling a sense of relief. “You tried your—”

“ _I got it!_ ” Prompto threw his arms around Noctis’ neck and crushed him into a hug.

“Huh?” Noct spun back to the board while Prompto still clung to him. He looked at the top names this time, and sure enough, there was Prompto’s name next to the lead female, Cindy Aurum.

Prompto moved back, but kept his hands on Noctis’ shoulder as he jumped in place. “I’m gonna be Nox!”

Noctis’ heart was telling him two different things—it was inevitable that his best friend would kiss Cindy, a girl in their grade that they knew, and _Noct_ knew that Prompto thought was pretty. But right now before him was one very excited Prompto who deserved to celebrate his win.

There was still plenty of time before the play would take place. And before it did, Noct would find a way to stop that kiss from happening without sacrificing Prompto’s happiness, no matter what it took.

* * *

The following day, Noctis actually dragged himself from his bed early enough to have time to visit the director of the play before first period and see what he could do to change it. Noct found the director working in the drama room, where he would probably be sequestered until opening night. “Hey, Ignis,” Noctis got his attention from his notes, “I’ve got a question.”

“No, I won’t give you any role,” Ignis lowered his eyes back to the desk. “Those chosen are final.”

Taking the role away from Prompto was not an option, Noct had determined early on; the only thing he wanted removed was that damned kissing scene. “Is the script final, though?” he crossed his arms to try and stand firm. “‘Cause, from what I heard, the ending doesn’t fit with the rest of the story.”

Ignis shot his gaze back to Noct, “The ending shouldn’t be known by anyone outside of me and the playwright.”

Noctis saw the glimmer of a light at the end of the tunnel. Could it be possible to get the ending changed if they knew the first one had been spoiled? He relaxed his posture and gave it a shot, “Everyone’s talking about how the last scene is the two leads professing their love to each other. Seems kinda off for a play that centers around the princess and her quest to get her country back.”

Ignis frowned and tapped the end of his pen to the paper in front of him. “It seems like Iris and her friends don’t know how to keep a secret…”

“Iris Amicitia is the playwright?”

“Yes, so if you have a complaint about what she’s written, I suggest you take it up with her. I’ve got too much else on my plate to be dealing with this.”

Iris might prove to be easier to talk to than Ignis, and convincing them both that changing the ending to preserve people’s interest in seeing it would be better than just one. He had to get to class, so it would have to wait for now, but Noctis was sure he could abolish the kiss between Prompto and Cindy before the day was done.

* * *

Noctis asked Prompto to go ahead of him to the arcade after school, as he planned to track down Iris before she left the campus. His friend was confused, but didn’t pry, and left without him. Noct hedged his bets that she would head to the drama club after school, and was pleased to see a short brunette just ahead of him as they both went for the classroom’s door. “Hey, uh, Iris,” Noctis caught up with her when she stopped at hearing her name. “I’ve got a question about your play.”

“Oh, are you the guy who bothered Ignis this morning?”

He bristled, “Since when is asking a question the same as _bothering_ someone?”

She only smiled brightly, “His words, not mine. I’ll hear you out, though.” Practice would start full-swing at the beginning of the next week, but for now, they had the room to themselves. Iris turned to sit on top of a table covered with the materials for making props. “From what Iggy told me, it sounds like you had a problem with how it ends.”

“I’m just wondering what need is there to have them fall in love. Isn’t the story about something else entirely?”

Iris inhaled deeply and began her defense by waving her arms out to the side, “Every story is better with a little romance! Princess Celeste escapes her country in peril, wants to bravely ask each of the gods for their assistance in taking it back, but must ask a benevolent king for protection as the enemy still wants her head—” She hopped off of the table and tossed both of her arms to her left, “—And then! Enter the mysterious hero Nox, most trusted by his king, who must see the princess safely through her trials and joins her in taking back her home.

“The final scene isn’t out of the blue,” Iris placed her hands on her hips. “Their love grows throughout their journey together, but there’s no time to act on it until they return to the king, are supposed to part ways, but just can’t. Don’t you see?”

“Yeah,” Noct answered, entranced, “I do see it.” He thought about him and Prompto, going on a journey like that of their own. Together day and night, having each other’s backs—he wondered if that would end with Prompto falling in love with him, too, just like Celeste and Nox.

“So, there’s no more problem?” Iris gently prodded him towards the door, with no resistance on his part.

“No, no more—” Noctis got his head out of the clouds; if he wanted any hope of keeping Prompto out of Cindy’s hands, the kiss had to be stopped. “ _Wait,_ but like, does there really need to be a kiss to prove they’re in love? Can’t they just… say it?”

Iris shrugged, “Actions speak louder than words.”

“Says the writer!”

She shrugged again, “I think Prompto and Cindy will pull it off convincingly.” She leered at Noctis, “Don’t you think they look cute together?” Noct thought he had kept the wince he felt inwardly from showing, but he knew he had failed once Iris’ jaw dropped. “I _thought_ so! Which one are you in love with?”

Noctis sputtered before finally getting out, “I—I’m not in love with anyone! I’m just trying to look out for my best friend here!”

“Which one is your best friend?”

He crossed his arms and looked away, “I’m not answering that.”

“I bet it’s Prompto.” Noct fell for the bait and reacted, while only spurred Iris on. “You know, I think you two would make a cute couple too.”

“Shut up,” Noctis’ fight was drained by the blush invading his face.

Iris nudged him the rest of the way out of the door and said before closing it on him, “I guess you better hope Cindy’s not a good kisser!”

* * *

“Is everything okay?” Prompto asked Noctis as they dropped their bags at the door of Noct’s house.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t it be?” he replied coolly. There were a lot of things that were wrong—namely, being shot down by the only two people who had the ability to change the play’s ending. But speaking too much was where it all went wrong with Iris; it was best to brush everything aside in front of Prompto.

“It’s just that… you’ve kinda been, I dunno, withdrawn?” Prompto looked down at his feet and toed at the floor. “I thought maybe it was something I did.”

Brushing it off in front of Prompto had officially backfired. “No, Prom,” Noct was quick to reassure him, “you didn’t do anything. I’m sorry I’ve been acting… weird. I wasn’t trying to make you think I was mad at you for something.”

Noctis grabbed a couple of sodas from the fridge and rejoined Prompto in the living room before Prompto spoke again, “I thought you were mad that I got the role, and then I just flaunted it right in your face. And then we went out to celebrate, and I didn’t even think to make sure you were okay with me getting it.”

“Of course it’s okay; why wouldn’t it be okay?”

“Because you were the one that encouraged me to audition in the first place. Like, what if you had gotten it if I hadn’t auditioned?”

Noct shook his head and placed a hand on Prompto’s shoulder to ground him. “I auditioned because you wanted to, but you were too nervous to go on your own.”

Prompto let out a short sigh, “If I couldn’t even get on stage to audition, Noct, how am I ever gonna do the whole play in front of an audience?” He looked away from Noctis and covered his face. “I don’t know why I didn’t even consider that beforehand. I’ll never be able to do it.”

The opportunity presented itself—Noctis could tell Prompto that he shouldn’t push himself to do something he wasn’t comfortable with; Prompto would give up his role, and the issue would be resolved. The words were on the tip of his tongue, but Noct couldn’t stop thinking back to how excited Prompto was as they practiced the lines together. His best friend wanted this, and letting him give up miserably was not the plan.

Noctis swallowed hard and moved his hand to rub Prompto’s back, “You’re gonna do just as well at the actual show as you did at the audition. Don’t forget that they chose _you_ out of everyone else to be Nox. Not even the guy chosen as your understudy can play the role as well as you can. Don’t let your doubts beat you after one day.”

“But they aren’t doubts that will just go away,” Prompto looked up at him, insisting. “Cindy came up to me today, and you wanna know what she told me? There’s gonna be a kiss at the end, between us. Did you know that?”

Noct sat there, silent and looking like a fool, for a good, long moment, “No, I had no idea.”

“Well, there is. I’m gonna ruin the whole ending, just because I’ve never kissed anyone before. How am I supposed to fix that?”

_You can practice on me,_ Noctis cleared his throat before he could actually say the words out loud. He was afraid of scaring Prompto off on any given day by accidentally spilling his feelings, and right now, when Prompto was more vulnerable, would be the worst possible time.

But there was a way Noctis could spin this in his and Prompto’s favor. “Maybe you could ask the director or the playwright—” On second thought, best to keep Prompto _far away_ from Iris Amicitia, “—probably better to bring it up with the director… that you’d be more comfortable if the kiss was written out.”

Prompto fell against Noct’s side, “That wouldn’t do any good. Everyone knows by now that there’s going to be a kiss. If it doesn’t happen, then everyone’ll know I was the guy too chicken to kiss Cindy Aurum. I don’t want that hanging over my head for the rest of high school. I’m sure Cindy’s nice enough not to go telling everyone I’m a bad kisser.”

Noctis was afraid of the exact opposite happening; in his mind, that kiss would lead to the two of them finding some spark. They would start dating, be voted Insomnia High’s cutest couple every year until they graduated. They would get married, and Noctis would be the best man who would be forced to pine for all eternity. They would have cute blonde children, whom Noctis would babysit. And while he looked after them, they would ask if he knew how their parents met. Noctis would have to explain that everything started because of this one kiss between them that he couldn’t stop.

He couldn’t let that happen. It wouldn’t be as easy as asking those in charge, and Noct wouldn’t let Prompto walk out on the play, but there were several weeks left before the play would be ready. Noctis still had time to figure out a way.

* * *

Several weeks came and went. Prompto’s confidence in his acting went up with each rehearsal, which he accredited with Noctis joining the backstage crew, but Noct knew it was through Prompto’s own power. Noct had became a stagehand as a way to keep up with everything that happened—to find any possible way to alter the ending, but he told Prompto that he was there for moral support, like he did with the audition.

They were saving the actual kiss for the big show, but every time they got to that part in rehearsals, Iris would materialize in Noctis’ vicinity and nudge him with her elbow while giving him a sly smirk. There was no way that Noct would beg her to change it anymore—stopping the kiss was in his hands entirely.

“I’m so nervous,” Prompto paced around the greenroom where the rest of the actors and Noct were in. Everyone was busy putting on costumes and makeup, and Prompto had dragged Noctis back there for last-minute support on the day of the show.

“Don’t worry, hon,” Cindy smiled, “everyone gets a little jittery right before it starts. It’ll turn into adrenaline soon as you get out there.”

Noct held onto Prompto’s wrists to pull him to a stop. “You’re gonna do great, Prom.”

Prompto gave a small, assured nod as he smiled at Noctis. They stood there, paying no mind to the bustle around them, until the stage manager stuck his head into the room and called, “Ten minutes until we start.” Gladiolus Amicitia was about the leave before he saw Noctis standing there. “Caelum, the hell you doing back here? Leave the actors alone and get back to work.”

Noctis left with Gladio to finish up the last of set and prop placement for the first scene. Iris did another appearing act, cutting Noctis off on his way around the stage. “I hear Gladdy caught you slacking off in the greenroom. One last plea to your beloved? ‘Please don’t kiss Cindy; kiss me instead!’”

Noct would have pushed her aside had her big brother not walk into sight ahead of them. “Just wished him luck,” he tensed.

Iris laughed, thoroughly amused, “Seems to me like _you’re_ the one that needs the luck.”

She wasn’t wrong about that. Noctis’ time backstage had not yielded any feasible ideas to stopping the kiss. Since it wasn’t until the very end, creating a malfunction with the performance would most likely result in the show ending like that—no reason to resume a play if Noct managed to stop it just before the kiss. The only question was how to stop it.

It was impossible to tamper with the lights so that they would shut off in that moment. The curtains had to be drawn by a pulley system, and only one wing drew one half of the curtains; even if Noct could persuade another person to help him, they couldn’t close them fast enough before they would be stopped.

Noctis was sure that he had failed. He had let Prompto slip through his fingers, and the show that would spell the end was about to begin.

Noct stood in the stage right wing and watched as slides that artistically rendered Princess Celeste’s home being invaded, narrated by Iris, played against the current white backdrop. Afterwards, he helped bring out a throne, where the princess would meet the king and ask for his help, which would lead to Prompto’s cue.

Prompto stood next to Noctis as the first dialogue began. His eyes were focused forward, but his hand brushed against Noct’s—probably out of nervousness, Noctis mused. He chose not to say anything, so that Prompto wouldn’t be distracted and miss his entrance. Instead, Noctis kept his hand in place as one last show of his presence before Prompto stepped onstage.

More likely than not, they wouldn’t get another chance to talk until the play was over. Until then, they’ll both be doing their parts in keeping the show going; Noct might even be too occupied to think about the kiss that will ruin any chance he might have had with Prompto until it came time for the final scene.

Celeste and Nox were sent on their journey, and the first scene ended. Noctis brought the throne backstage, and the actor playing the king flopped down on it, bringing out his phone. “I won’t be out there again till the last scene, right?” Loqi Tummelt addressed the closest person to him, which was Noct.

“Uh, I think so.”

“Great, will you let me know when that is?” Loqi started removing parts of his costume, namely the cloak and spaulder, without taking his eyes from his phone.

“Sure.”

Loqi remained there for the rest of the scenes. Noctis kept an eye on him between set changes, watching as he left more of his costume on the steps on the throne. First his gloves, and after intermission, his coat had been added to the pile. After watching and helping the performance, this became the most important thing to Noct.

The last few scenes were unfolding, the end drew near, and Noctis _had_ to stop that kiss.

If he could get Loqi away from the stage, Noctis could take his place in the final scene and ad-lib—change it like he wanted to as soon as the cast was announced. If Loqi didn’t wander off before his scene, Noct was fully prepared to offer a bribe; he didn’t think Loqi was too attached to the role, and at this point, he was desperate.

Right in the middle of the penultimate scene—Celeste and Nox confronting the leader of the enemy invaders in the princess’s palace—Loqi stepped off of the throne and got Noctis’ attention, “I should’ve gone for a piss break during intermission. You think I got time before I have to be back out there?”

As far as Noctis was concerned, this was the sign he was waiting for. Doing his best not to sound insistent, Noct nodded, “Absolutely.” Loqi took him at his word, leaving his mic and absconded during the last lines before scene change. Noctis hurried to throw on what the apathetic actor had left behind. He fastened the cloak and spaulder on over the coat as the stage went dark, and he moved to his place in getting the throne back onstage.

In the dark, nobody could tell that Noct was about to usurp the role of king in a move that would essentially sabotage the end. He couldn’t find it in him to care about the consequences. Noctis knew the lines from when he helped Prompto learn his; he planned to start the scene normally so no one would stop it. They would search for Loqi, who wouldn’t be there, and assume Noct was only filling in to finish the play. In the last minute, just before the kiss, Noctis would change the script.

His heart pounded as the lights came back on. He sat upon the throne, eyes cast downward until Prompto and Cindy entered. Prompto noticed first, stuttering in his kneel beside Cindy. “Your… Majesty?” she looked up and began the dialogue, understandably confused. Noctis waved his hand in a motion to continue, and she recovered. “I am pleased to return with good news. The gods have given me their blessing, and with Their guidance—” Cindy met Prompto’s gaze, “—and Nox’s endless fervor, I had all the strength I required to take back my home.”

“That is good news indeed,” Noctis gave an easy smile and rose from his seat. “I am glad to see you both return safely.” He descended the short set of stairs and motioned for the two of them to rise. “I don’t know what I would do without my most capable warrior.”

“It was an honor to fight for a worthy cause. Cele—” Prompto choked up, like the script called for, “ _Princess_ Celeste faced her trials admirably.” The leads gave a longing look to one another, their characters’ easy-going nature gone when propriety came back into their lives.

“You are lucky to have a warrior such as he beneath your banner, Your Majesty,” Cindy said, a dash of disappointment. “Good men like Nox are one in a million.”

This was when the king was supposed to pick up on their shared feelings and suggest Nox accompany Celeste back to her country as a show of solidarity between their kingdoms. That led to their kiss, so Noctis had to take it in a different direction. “That they are.” Noct surveyed Prompto’s demeanor. His friend gave him a strange look, almost like he knew what Noctis was about to do. “Nox, it is so good to have you home in one piece.” He reached out for Prompto’s hands, which trembled now at the turn Noct had taken. “I don’t know how I ever watched the sunrise without you by my side.”

“Y-Y-Your Majesty?” Prompto was at a loss at what to do. Cindy stood silent, similarly confounded. Nobody was stopping him or chasing him away, so Noctis continued.

“Now that I know what your absence feels like, I must be selfish and ask—” he moved his arms to wrap around Prompto, whose hands came up to grip at Noctis’ coat. “—that you stay with me, always.”

There was a gasp from the audience—whether it was good or bad, Noct couldn’t tell. Cindy had long since become a spectator to her own scene. It was just Noctis and Prompto, and the latter began to see past the show that Noct was putting on; the character Nox was gone when he next spoke, “Of course. Ever at your side.”

Swept away in the moment, Noctis leaned forward, and before he realized it, Prompto was doing the same. Prompto’s lips were dry from all of the talking and physical activity he did over the last two hours, but that fact detracted nothing from their shared first kiss in front of an audience long since forgotten by the pair. Noctis couldn’t let go; he wouldn’t—not now that he was kissing Prompto, and Prompto was kissing back.

Noctis’ knees were weak by the time the light overhead was shut off, and he wasn’t done kissing Prompto yet. They both kept returning to the other, not noticing the curtain being closed or the uncertain applause that came from beyond it.

Cindy was what shook them from their moment. “It’s great that y’all have figured out your feelings for each other,” she said to the two who haven’t gone as far as breaking their embrace. “But y’all might want to run before Ignis gets over here.”

The applause died down as they awaited the curtain call, and as they waited, all that could be heard from the stage was a shout of, “ _Noctis Caelum! You won’t get away with ruining my play!_ ”

* * *

A week after the play, it was still being talked about in the halls. While it appeared that Ignis would hold a grudge forever, Iris made sure to find Noctis and tell him she didn’t mind. _“In fact,”_ she had said, _“I think this has given us more buzz than the original ending would have!”_

More important to Noct was Prompto’s thoughts on the matter, which he made known several times in the past seven days. “I told you before,” Prompto shook his head with a grin, “I’m not mad at all. You went through all of that trouble for me. It was romantic.” He gripped Noctis’ hand tighter as they walked home together.

“Yeah, but now Ignis has banned the both of us from ever auditioning or working on a play again,” Noctis pouted. “He wouldn’t even listen when I tried to tell him you didn’t know I was gonna do that. I’ve ruined your theatre career after your first lead role.”

Prompto halted their steps and pressed Noctis back against the nearest building. “It’s okay if I won’t get to be in another play,” he pressed his forehead to Noct’s, “because I already got my happy ending.”


	7. Day 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Stay With Me / Alternate Universe
> 
> This is an AU, but I had Stay With Me in mind as the focus. The idea for it came from the first prompt in [this post.](https://adorableotpimagines.tumblr.com/post/157829476162/hello-may-i-request-a-guardian-angel-x-human-au)
> 
> I can't believe this is the last day! It was so much fun to contribute, and thank you everyone who has read or left comments and kudos. ♥

Noctis knows his duty without ever having been told what it was. He was meant to watch over someone, protect this human from danger, but was unable to interact directly with them unless their life was at stake. Noctis knew these rules from the first moment of sentience, as he observed the beginning of the life he was supposed to guard.

He followed the human as the newborn boy left his mother and was moved to a place where many other children resided, with too few adults to watch over them all. Noctis, with no frame of reference, did not know that this was not how all children were raised. With a human so young, his obligation to make sure he made the right choices could not yet begin.

So Noctis watched, and he learned alongside the child. It was shortly after his home celebrated his first birthday when his charge was moved to an entirely new place. There were less people—only a man and a woman, no other children; they spoke different words than the previous caretakers, and they called the boy something different, more fitting to the new language. _Prompto Argentum._ Noctis committed it to memory.

Both Noctis and Prompto eased naturally into the change of scenery. Prompto continued to grow, better off with the undivided attention of two parents than he was previously. For the next few years, Noctis thought things were perfect for Prompto, who was still too young to benefit from any advice Noct might have to give—not that Noctis felt like he had any to give. The young child was doing fine on his own.

It seemed like Prompto’s parents agreed with that sentiment. After Prompto entered elementary school at six years old, Noctis saw them less and less with their son. While Prompto slept, Noct watched them leave early or come home late; his charge saw them only on weekends, and they were still preoccupied with work, they told Prompto.

On his next birthday, the parents got him a little red camera, and Noctis was as equally intrigued. They said that Prompto could go out and take pictures of the neighborhood with it, so why not go try it out now? Noct went with him, and they stayed out until the sun started to set. When they got back, the mother and father were gone, but a cupcake was left on the dining table. Without a word, Prompto went to it and ate alone.

Over the next few years, Noctis began to realize that he was the only one that spent any time with Prompto. His parents began to give less care—the homemade leftovers were gradually replaced with spare change so he could buy his own food. It usually came from fast food places, as they were cheaper than anything else, and Noctis wasn’t sure if Prompto knew how to prepare food.

Prompto was engrossed in taking pictures with his camera, which Noctis wasn’t concerned by until he took a good look at the other children at school. They all talked and played together, and never paid any mind to Prompto. It wasn’t like Prompto tried to make a connection either, though, and this was the first time Noct felt like he was failing at his responsibility. He felt the urge to help, to encourage Prompto to do something different.

During recess, Noctis stayed next to Prompto where the boy sat on the ground, far away from where the rest of the kids were playing. Noct surveyed the ones closest to them and settled on a group of three other boys standing nearby, one holding a ball. “Why don’t you go over and ask to join?” Noctis turned to Prompto, who looked up from the shaded ground and looked over at the group Noct had referred to.

Prompto got up and took measured steps towards his classmates, and Noctis felt happy, accomplished. He had gotten his charge to take his advice, and now he would have someone to talk to without his parents around. Prompto asked if he could play too, and the other three gave long looks to one another before agreeing. They split into teams of two and kicked the ball between makeshift goals marked off with sticks and rocks.

Prompto’s teammate passed the ball to him, and Prompto seemed unsure of how fast he could run while kicking the ball in front of him just right. Noct cheered on from the sidelines, “I know you can do it!” His words reached Prompto again, and he became less cautious. But that didn’t turn out to be a good thing.

One of his steps landed partially on the ball, rather than beside it, and Prompto slipped and fell. His glasses tumbled off his face, with his hands, knees, and chin getting scraped. The game stopped, and each of the three other boys took turns to tell each other this was exactly why they shouldn’t have let Prompto play with them. He was too weird; he was too slow; he was too fat. Noctis knew their words were meant to hurt, and he wanted to get Prompto away from them.

He went over to the boy, who had sat up on his knees and put his glasses back on. Prompto didn’t address his classmates, and Noctis didn’t want him to. His advice had led his charge to harm, and Noctis needed to rectify that. “Go to the nurse,” Noct said next, not letting himself miss the frown adorning Prompto’s features.

The boy listened and kept his head lowered all the way to the nurse’s office. She cleaned the scrapes, bandaged them, and let Prompto stay there for the rest of recess. He laid down on one of the beds, and didn’t make a sound. Noctis wanted to apologize, but what good would it do? Prompto didn’t know another entity suggested he play with others. He could have just as easily ignored Noctis; it was still his own choice to ask. At the end of the day, Noctis was unable to do any more than stand on the sidelines.

Noct left Prompto alone after that—still watching, but not voicing anything to him. He told himself not to guide Prompto unless it was away from harm. Otherwise, Noctis would let him choose what was best for him. It was Prompto’s life to live, after all.

Things were exactly the same as before. Prompto was alone at home and at school, but he appeared happy when he had his camera out, snapping photos of the neighborhood cats and dogs. Noct thought he had gotten it all wrong—his charge didn’t need to make friends because he was content like this. Noctis was starting to think he was learning a thing or two about Prompto as a person. He wondered if it was normal for a being such as himself to become attached to the person he was meant to guard, but Noct didn’t much care either way.

Noctis liked that he was kind to animals. There came an afternoon when Prompto returned home from school to find a skinny dog in front of his home. It was like second nature for Prompto to take it inside and fill a bowl of water for it. He spent the rest of the day caring for it while holding the occasional conversation. When he turned in for the night, he shared his bed with the little pup. The companionship made Prompto happy, which made Noctis happy.

In the morning, they were surprised by Prompto’s parents being home. The dog followed the boy, and he explained how he found it hungry. They didn’t hold back when telling their son that the dog probably has an owner and he couldn’t keep it. Prompto’s excitement fell a great deal, and he conceded that he would let the owners have it if they were found. Noctis hated that Prompto so readily offered to give up something that gave him joy; he wanted to tell Prompto to fight harder on it, but he knew his charge was too nice to put up a fight.

That was bad enough, but Noct was angered when the parents said that the dog couldn’t stay in their house. Any and all happiness that the dog had brought Prompto yesterday had been ripped from his heart by his parents saying that they couldn’t care for the animal. Well that was true, Noctis thought bitterly— _they_ couldn’t even take care of their own child.

Prompto said goodbye to the dog and left for school before his parents could make him watch them leave for the shelter. He was especially withdrawn after that; he didn’t even give any longing glances to groups of other kids. Noctis couldn’t see any desire to get close to anyone.

Noctis was torn. He wanted to let Prompto make decisions free from any influence, but he had seen how brightly Prompto lit up when he had that dog. Noct could only imagine what a great friend he would be to another person, but his classmates didn’t like him—what was worse, they didn’t like him for superficial reasons. If he wanted Prompto to have friends, he would have to start with his appearance, which was something Noctis didn’t want to do in the slightest. He wouldn’t be the one to suggest it.

But it seemed like he wouldn’t have to. Sometime later, Prompto stood in front of his mirror and took a picture of himself, which Noct had never seen him do before. He printed out the picture and stuck it to the mirror, and the next day, Prompto was doing something new.

He went for a run. A run with frequent stops for breath, but Noctis didn’t need to encourage him to go the full mile because Prompto didn’t give up. That evening, his dinner was a simple salad instead of fast food. Prompto didn’t appear to enjoy it at all, but he finished it. When he was going to bed, the cravings would sometimes keep him awake, but he didn’t give in.

So started a new routine. There were occasions when Prompto needed a push to get out the door in the morning to go on his run. “You’re getting so good at it,” Noctis would say to him. More often, Prompto needed a reason to keep up with the salads and other healthy food. He would look at it and push it across the table, and only then would Noctis step in, “Do it for you, Prompto.”

There was one day when those words weren’t enough. Prompto only grew more frustrated, and so Noct said more without thinking, “Do it for me.”

The fussing stopped for a moment, but peculiarly, Prompto responded after that. He brought the plate back to him and ate. Noctis didn’t know what to make of it, so he chalked it up to coincidence. There was no chance that it could be anything else.

Prompto maintained his routine lifestyle for years. Noctis was thoroughly proud that the number of times he felt the need to step in had dwindled to practically zero. He sometimes wondered why he was chosen to watch over this particular person, who seemed to do well enough on his own—but that was when it would strike him. For better or worse, Prompto was on his own.

But that was why he was bettering himself. Prompto had more confidence on his daily runs alone; the healthy food did its job at giving him more energy. Noctis knew he was looking forward to beginning high school, to another new chance at making friends. He had worked so hard just to feel like he deserved someone’s friendship; even though Noct thought he had always deserved it, he was glad it would be worth it in the end.

He witnessed all of Prompto’s attempts at making friends. The teen was friendly with everyone and gave no regard to the divide between cliques. Whether intentional or not, Noctis thought it suited Prompto to reach out to people of all kinds, but the other students weren’t so enthused about Prompto encroaching on their established lines.

The athletes didn’t take Prompto seriously when he talked about running. The AP students were not impressed by Prompto’s average grades. The popular students’ reactions ranged from ignoring Prompto to derisive comments that he didn’t know were meant to mock him.

Ultimately, the place Prompto found that he wanted to be accepted by the most was the photography club. Even though he had been taking photos since he was a kid, the other club members taught him that he was woefully behind. He still had the small red camera his parents had gotten him, while the others had far superior models that sported features that Prompto didn’t even understand. A newer camera was out of the question with the funds that his parents provided, which was why Noctis saw him looking for a part-time job to give himself some spending money.

Noct wished he could take the burden from Prompto’s shoulders. He could tell his charge wanted to save up for a new camera because he was growing passionate for the pastime, but Noctis didn’t want Prompto burning himself out over it. He watched passively, only reminding Prompto to get some sleep whenever his eyes couldn’t stay open.

By the end of Prompto’s first year in high school, he had grown. Not so much in the ways that Noctis thought he would; Prompto had been trying to get himself included in hangouts among the club outside of school, but every time they made plans without him, he wouldn’t act on Noct’s encouragement to ask if he could join. Noctis guessed it was because of what happened the first time he suggested that.

His part-time job at an electronics store filled his spare time instead. Prompto’s boss saw the knack he had for learning, and after a few months, Prompto went from manning the store front to also working on repairs, which brought him some extra pay. Buying his own camera became a possibility within his second year.

Prompto was still in the club, and he was participating even more now that he was able to keep up with the rest. He started to ask if he could hang out outside of school without Noctis’ prompting, but Noct still noticed they kept him at arm’s length. He couldn’t understand why—Prompto would be the perfect friend, and no one else could see it.

By the end of high school, Prompto had told the counselor, when asked about his plans after graduating, that college wouldn’t be feasible. The cost alone was too steep to justify enrolling, even if he went for photography. He knew it was what he wanted to do, so once he had his diploma in hand, Prompto would rely on his portfolio being good enough to get him somewhere without a degree to go with it.

His part-time job became full-time as he applied for anyone looking for a photographer. He responded to online ads for additional freelance work to pad his portfolio some more. A small, up-and-coming magazine based in the city eventually got back to him. Prompto was a nervous wreck before the interview, but Noctis told him, “Your work is great. They’ll love you.” Prompto repeated the words aloud, went to the interview, and got the position.

He started by shadowing a coworker, a guy who utilized Prompto mostly as an assistant. But Prompto didn’t miss the opportunity to snap some candid photos of the city while out fetching coffee. It wasn’t long before his coworker started to flirt with him, but it went over Prompto’s head at first. He didn’t know how to react at someone showing interest in him, but he did his best to reciprocate.

The back-and-forth continued, and Noctis was relieved that another person finally put a smile on Prompto’s face. A few months into the new job, and the coworker got Prompto invited to go along with him on his assignment to photograph the Moogle Chocobo Carnival in Altissia for two days. Prompto, who Noctis knew had looked up the prices for travel fare and was left disappointed, wouldn’t let the opportunity to go for free and take pictures like he would have if he were there for fun.

Prompto packed an overnight bag and they drove together to Galdin Quay to catch the ferry to Altissia. The travel consisted of a surplus of light touches to Prompto’s hands, or brushing the hair from his face. Noctis was pleased with the development—for Prompto, that is; though the thought of their dynamic changing was hard to swallow. It had always been him and Prompto, even if the latter never knew it. Noct never wanted that to be the case forever, but now that it was here, it would take some getting used to.

They arrived at the festivities, and Prompto already had his camera out. Noctis knew that most of the photos he took would end up in his private collection, and only the best would be submitted to his work. Prompto was instantly drawn to the nearest chocobo, the sound of his shutter clicking over all of his praise towards the creature. His coworker laughed and called him childish, which put an embarrassed blush on the blonde’s face, and he quieted down. That didn’t sit well with Noct, who insisted, “Don’t let him ruin this for you.”

The pair walked around the city for the rest of the day, capturing the carnival through photographs. They missed the fireworks when they chose to eat late, but there would be another show the following night that they could get—there was the promise that tomorrow would be more about them than their work. They called it a night, and retired to their rooms at the Leville and would resume their work in the morning.

Prompto waited in the lobby the next day, fifteen minutes passed when his coworker was supposed to meet him. He sent a text, asking if he was up yet, and was answered with one stating that his coworker had met up with some friends, and Prompto could get all the photos they needed without him there, right? Prompto agreed without protest—not even to ask why the guy would ditch him so easily after all the affection thrown his way.

A guy whose feelings changed with the wind, who selfishly let someone as good as Prompto fall for him, to leave him in a lurch like that—that was it for Noctis.

He wouldn’t take it anymore; seeing his charge do more for himself than Noctis could ever do for him, and no one—not his parents, classmates, coworkers could see how hard Prompto had worked for what little he could get from the world. Only Noctis knew, and only he could right the wrongs that were done to Prompto today.

For the first time in his existence, Noctis secluded himself from Prompto to do what was supposed to be done in nothing less than a life or death situation. He didn’t care what might happen to himself for breaking an unspoken rule; Prompto needed _someone,_ and Noct would make it himself.

He created a corporeal form without much thought to his appearance besides making sure he looked around Prompto’s age; he went with what felt right. Noctis ran down the stairs of the Leville and caught up with Prompto in the crowd. Keeping up with him was a lot harder than what usually came naturally. Pushing through other bodies hindered his pursuit, but Noctis kept eyes on the blonde head of hair and didn’t stop going after him.

Prompto paused to take a picture of a young girl dancing with someone in a Moogle costume, and Noctis came up next to him. It was then that he realized he didn’t know what he was going to say—it wasn’t as if he could act like they knew each other, because they didn’t. The first words between them didn’t come from Noctis, though, as Prompto turned without looking beforehand and crashed into Noct. The collision left a sensation on his new skin—a pleasant feeling that didn’t come from anyone else he had bumped into.

“Sorry,” Prompto laughed meekly before looking up at Noctis. He almost seemed to falter, and Noctis felt something pass between them in the same moment. It must have been the bond they shared. “I-I wasn’t looking where I was going.”

“It was my fault for just standing here,” Noct, unaware of social norms, went with total honesty. “I was trying to figure out how to talk to you.”

Prompto blushed like he did before when his coworker flirted with him, and that took Noctis by surprise. “Why would you want to talk to me?” he brushed his hair back, dodging Noct’s intensifying gaze.

Noctis hadn’t imagined that Prompto would react the same way he had to a person he was interested in. He also hadn’t imagined how much he wanted it to continue. “I wanted to know if I could spend the day with you.”

“I’m here for work,” Prompto gestured to his camera. “You’ve probably got friends you’d rather hang out with.”

The last comment gave Noctis a bitter feeling—Prompto was projecting the coworker onto him, and he wanted to dispel that. “I don’t mind if you stop for photos, and I’m here by myself. If you are too, then how about we change that?”

Prompto looked close to coming up with another reason to turn Noctis away, but one more glance at him silenced the last of his resistance. “Sure, couldn’t hurt, I guess. I’m Prompto, by the way.”

“Noctis.”

Prompto gave a small smile, “Nice name. I think it suits you.”

Noctis and Prompto traversed the carnival together, getting lost and turned around a fair number of times, but they made the most of their day. When they took breaks between activities, Prompto would show Noctis the photos he had taken, and it took him a while to notice that the person that consistently showed up in the pictures was him. Dark hair that partially covered blue eyes—he had never seen the face before, but it somehow felt fitting that he had chosen this appearance.

And it was a face that Prompto liked—and liked to photograph, so that didn’t hurt.

Prompto laughed airily over the next batch of pictures, “I can’t believe that was really your first time fishing.” He shook his head, looking at the one he took of Noct’s first catch with a fishing rod he had rented. “You must be a natural.”

Noctis shrugged nonchalantly, sending Prompto a lazy grin, “Some things just never leave you.”

Prompto’s smile fought him for a moment, wanting to disappear. Noct disliked how Prompto read into that phrase and looked like he wanted to tell Noctis he was wrong about that. But he did no such thing; the smile rested comfortably on his lips once more and he nodded firmly, “I think you’re right.”

As the sun fell and the lights came on, Prompto dragged Noctis to where he thought he would get the best shots of the fireworks. When the show started, so did his work, and Noctis split his attention between the colors in the sky and Prompto as he was in his element. When Prompto looked up from his camera once and his eyes went from the fireworks to Noctis, Noct said, “I’m glad you let me spend the day with you.”

Prompto shrugged a shoulder, “I’m glad you _wanted_ to spend the day with me.”

Noctis held onto the silence, and then he spoke the one thought that he probably shouldn’t have had, “I wish it didn’t have to be just one day.”

“A-Are you leaving?”

The look on his face made Noct wish he could say no, but he wasn’t meant to remain in an actual body. “Sooner or later, I’ll have no choice.”

Prompto let his camera hang from the strap around his neck and reached out to grab one of Noctis’ hands in both of his own. “C-Can you make it later?” He marginally tightened his grip. “I don’t know how to say it without sounding totally creepy, but being with you… it feels _safe._ Like we’ve always been like this, y’know?”

Noctis nodded, “I know. You’re not the only one who feels it.” At this point, he would say that he knew that feeling went beyond the responsibility that Noct had to look out for Prompto. He had always looked at Prompto and seen a friend, and talking to him now made him feel like even more than that. Their inevitable separation felt like something that would be unbearable, especially when thinking about how Prompto would be left in the dark.

“Then, can we stay together a little longer?”

Noctis pulled Prompto into a hug, not unlike the ones his parents used to give to him. It took Prompto a moment to reciprocate, his hands gliding around Noctis’ back to meet in the middle and pull him undetectably closer. Noct felt Prompto’s heartbeat against his chest, and how could he deny a request like that?

Noctis pressed his lips up to Prompto’s ear for his whisper to be heard over the fireworks, “I guess a little longer couldn’t hurt.”


End file.
